


Remember Us

by Ty_R_Bluent



Series: Us (Eden) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ty_R_Bluent/pseuds/Ty_R_Bluent
Summary: There was once a time when Castiel and and Eden’s lives weren’t so complicated. Back when they never lied to each other like they had been. Where they were just… them.Castiel finally gets what Eden ment. “When the time comes, remember us.”





	1. Prologue

 

He picked up the manuscript with shaking hands. Playing the first two lines over and over in his mind.

 

_ To Cas _

 

_ In hopes that you remember us. _


	2. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just posting these two for now. I may wait until I either finish this one, or am close. I don't know yet.

Castiel raised an eyebrow at the small being that lay in the crib. She stared right back up at him with those big green eyes, unafraid. Her dark hair was plentiful on top of her head, and he could see one day that it may become a dirty blonde. 

    “Hey there little one.” The sweet voice entered the room. The pastor's wife, as far as Castiel knew. She went over, taking the little girl into her arms. She was much bigger than she once had been. 

    “B...Ca…” The little girl squirmed slightly in the woman’s arms. “Cas.. Cas?” She seemed to be questioning herself. “CasCas!” She squealed excitedly, flailing her arms in the air. The woman just simply chuckled at little Eden. Something settled in Castiel’s stomach. He couldn’t quite figure out what it was. 

 

    “Now that… that’s freaking adorable.” Gabriel laughed. 

    This caused Cas to groan. “Gabriel..” 

They could still hear Eden’s words from down the hall. 

    “Just like her mother.” Gabriel commented, soon his laughter ended.

    “As I have been told.” Cas shook his head and decided to follow them. 

 

He watched curiously as Eden took several wobbly steps. Cas couldn’t help but think about how small she was when he first held her, when he and Gabe brought her here. These people seemed to love her. But soon the little girl’s steps faltered. She slipped and hit the ground. Her hind end plopped down onto the rug of her playpen. Those big green eyes started to water. It seemed to be breaking Castiel’s heart. Before he even gave it thought he stepped forward. Those green eyes looked up at him as a few tears ran down her chubby cheeks. 

    “Cas.. Cas..” She whimpered, raising her arms. 

Castiel stood confused for a few moments before awkwardly picking the child up. The woman had went off to do something, possibly make Eden lunch. He looked around, almost trying to avoid the child’s stare. But eventually he looked at her, and she reached out. Her fingers locked around his hair and she pulled. 

    “Hey! Hey! NO!” Castiel struggled to unlock Eden’s tiny fist from his hair. “Stop it.” Finally he managed to be freed and he set the little girl down. She almost seemed to be mocking him. Cas gave her a stern look, but it melted the moment she started to giggle. For some reason he just couldn’t stay mad. Her hand reached out to him. With a sigh he helped lift her to her feet. Her fingers tightened around his in a mini death grip. 

 

But those happy squeals that escaped her lips caused a smile to form on Cas’s face. 

    “CasCas!” She giggled. He suddenly was shown what he had looked like when he had held her. It was strange. Instantly he looked down to Eden to find her eyes a bright blue as they faded back to the green. She started giggling again and taking steps. 

    “Oh! Eden!” The woman called out in joy. She came over and scooped the girl into her arms. 

    “CasCas!” Eden cooed as she laughed. 

 

Castiel didn’t know why, but he just couldn’t help but smile.


	3. Watch Over Her

Cas stayed in the background through the years. He talked to Eden as she grew. But Walt, Malia’s old employer and Father Abel seemed to take good care of the little girl. It seemed she was too smart for her age. Then again she had to grow up quick with the kinds of things she had seen.  

    “What about this song?” 

    “What is it?” Abel asked, peeking over the girl’s shoulder. “Alright, you can try it.” 

    Eden looked over the words several times before she started patting her leg. 

“So gather all ye faithful, 

All ye young and old

Gather round for a story

One as I have foretold

 

Gather round ye faithful strangers

Listen to what i’ve to say

A story retold of mine own..” 

 

She continued on. Cas closed his eyes and listened to her voice. His lips started to sweetly curl. Before he knew it Eden was standing and Father Abel had the song book in his hands. 

    “Run along now TS.” Eden let out a happy yip before she took off. “Easy in the hallway!” Abel called after her to no avail. He shook his head and chuckled. She joined the pack of other children as the ran through the halls. Their laughter bounced off the walls. Castiel knew this was inappropriate, but he didn’t seem to have the heart to break up the child’s play.  But that smile soon faded as one of the women broke it up anyway. 

    “Eden!” She called. 

    “Yes miss?” The young girl lowered her head, though she still tried to hold back her mischievous smile. 

    “You do realize your family is going to be here any minute?” 

    “What?” Her head shot up. Her green eyes wide. “But… But I wanna stay here.” 

    “Come girl.” The woman pushed Eden to her room and helped her pack. By the time they finished, the family was waiting. 

 

_ Cas _ , the young girl whispered in her mind. Father Abel held her hand and carried the small pink suitcase as they walked to the family.  _ I’m scared.  _

Castiel’s heart sank. He wanted to let her know that he was there, that she didn’t need to be afraid. Gently, he set a hand on her shoulder. 

_ I’m here _ , he thought. 

‘ _ You’ll come with me?’ _

_ ‘Yes’ _

 

Cas was with her every step of the way. Even when the family brought her back to the church days later. 

    “It’s alright Eden. You are always loved in this house. The angels are watching over you.” Abel patted her back. Eden just sadly nodded. If only Abel knew how true that statement was. 

    “Can I go to my room now?” She didn’t even look up as she asked. 

    “Of course.” Eden went off to her room at an acceptable hurried pace. 

    “Lord I pray you help and watch over her.” Abel pleaded. 

_ But I am watching over her.  _ Castiel thought, before he went after Eden. 


	4. Five Seconds

_ 2004  _

 

The other kids were either being adopted, or went off to another foster home. Eventually it was Eden’s turn. She left behind one of her friends, like an older sister, right along with a few others. But now Abel held her hand once more as they walked down the halls of the church. Just like last time the older gentleman held Eden’s bag. It was much larger than the one she had last time. Eden squeezed onto the hand that held her own. Abel tightened his grip back. 

 

Castiel really didn’t understand the young girl’s anxiety. He set a hand on her shoulder nonetheless. She seemed to have relaxed just the slightest. He knew that she had stopped seeing him a long time ago. But she still heard his voice, felt his presence. 

 

The people taking her in smiled at her. They both took her shoulders as they started to lead her out of the only home she had really ever known. Eden looked back as Abel started to fade from her sight. This couple seemed nice, they really did. She just wished she didn’t have to leave. Right before she lost sight of the closest person she had ever had to a father, she saw his smile. One that told her every little saying or thing he’d ever told her. 

 

It was all going to be okay. 

Angels were watching over them. 

God loves his children. 

 

If only any of them knew just how long she’d last in this home. 

…

 

Three days. She was with them and they already had taken a small family trip to spend time with each other. Eden was in the backseat, worn out. Her eyelids were heavy and she was already seeing the start of a dream. Her new mother looked back longingly. Eden could have sworn for a second she saw Malia. Castiel was beside the girl as she drifted off. He sure as hell held onto her in the next five seconds. 

 

That was exactly how long it took to destroy any future with the couple that had taken her in. It took five seconds for the drunkard on the opposite side to drift into their lane. Most importantly, five seconds for both vehicles to collide. Instantly killing the husband and wife. Five seconds to turn Eden’s life around completely. And in that amount of time, left only two survivors. 

 

Eden hadn’t even been awake when the accident happened. The eight year old hardly had a scratch on her. It was hours before Cas started to hear the sirens. At this time Eden was beginning to stir. He was consumed by a moment of panic. Blood was splattered over what was left of the windshield. Some had even gotten onto her coat. Glass was spread all around her since the car sat on it’s side. She had slipped from her seat belt. 

    “Uh…. um.. We gotta hold on to what we’ve got, doesn’t matter if we make it or not.” It was the first thing that came to Castiel’s mind. Something he remembered Malia humming once. What the woman sang to her daughter before she was taken. Eden shifted, her eyes closing again. “We’re halfway there… livin’ on a prayer..” He was grasping at anything at the moment. How Castiel wished he knew the entire song. 

    “We’ve got each other, and that’s a lot for love..” Eden mumbled in her sleep. “Halfway there, livin’ on a prayer.” By this time the first responders were tearing open the door above her. 

 

Castiel wanted to yell at them to hurry up. A paramedic slowly climbed down, examining the small girl who was now opening her eyes. 

    “Hey there sweetie. Can you tell us your name?” The woman tugged onto the rope that was attached to her. She held on tightly to Eden as they were both pulled out of the car. 

    “Eden.” The girl whispered, still not connecting what happened. 

    “She’s responding! We’ll take you to the hospital so a nice doctor can check you out.. Okay?” 

 

Eden nodded before they carried her and set her on a gurney. She was becoming more aware at the moment. Her green eyes widened at the toppled vehicles. A light was shone in her eyes after they had gotten her into the ambulance. All the while the drunk idiot that had hit them was screeching his apologies as he was being set into a patrol car. 

 

When all sounds slowly drifted to nothing, Eden was left with her thoughts. It only took the five seconds to cause the doubt in her mind to grow. Maybe Abel was wrong. Just maybe God did not love all of his children. In the span of five seconds she had never felt more alone alone. 


	5. To Work

Eden trembled in the back of the car as a CPS woman drove her to her new foster home. In this place they had either two or three other kids. The eight year old really hadn’t been paying attention. Castiel stayed close, able to calm her nerves a little. He really didn’t like this either.

 

So the girl was quietly led into her new home, a bag able to hold all the contents she had ever known. Her most prized was the sketch book that Abel had given her on her birthday. It seemed that he time with Abel had been so long ago. In reality it was a week and a half. Three days longer she had spent away from the church after being taken away than the last time. This time she knew she wasn’t going back. Eden badly wished that Abel could get her out of this mess as he had for so long.

 

Eden messed with one of the rings in her jacket pocket. The oversized jean jacket could just barely fit over her knees if she held her legs to her chest. On the inside of the collar the letters _MJV_ had been sown in. Abel had said they had found it with her. The girl was tall for her age, but she was yet to fill out a little more. The woman led Eden from the car and into the dark seeming house. It was a strange blue with a few areas like the porch a faded grayish white. The place looked far from inviting. If it weren’t for the lady keeping a hand on her back, she would have stopped and turned around. But this was something she knew she had no choice in. And it sucked. For her own comfort Eden held that jean jacket even closer to her. From the moment they stepped in the door her eyes scanned everything. The feeling never left her. Another woman came up and grabbed the bag. The CPS lady stayed and talked to the man as Eden was led upstairs. Without thought Castiel took the girl’s hand as they went up the stairs. This seemed to comfort her just a little more.

    “This is your room from now on. One of the others should help you out.” The lady turned. Her dirty blonde hair was swarm of pathetic curls. “Abigail! Bennett! One of you two come in here.” Eden jumped as she yelled.

    There was hardly a delay before a boy and girl a few years older than Eden came in. “Yes miss Callie?” Abigail answered quietly. Her hands were tucked behind her back and her head was almost bowed down, as if in a small prayer. Same went for the boy.

    “Where’s Samantha?”

    “Sam’s doing her chores miss Callie.” Bennett lifted his head a little as he spoke. He absentmindedly played with the edge of his button up over shirt.  

    “Good. You three should be doing the same here soon. Help out the new girl, Ebony was it?” When miss Callie’s cold eyes looked back all Eden could do was nod. She had picked up quickly that she didn’t want to find out what would happen if she argued. “Help Ebony get settled.” With that the woman left.

    “Bitch.” Abigail snarled under her breath. The door paused form closing.

    “What was that?”

    “Nothing miss Callie.” The two eldest spoke in unison. With that the door was shut rather forcefully. The three kids could hear Callie go down the steps. They waited in silence until they knew she was gone.

    “‘What was that?’” Abigail sneered. “I swear one of these days we’re gonna give that bitch a thing or two about ‘manners’.”

    “Calm down Abbie. You say this every time she’s like that.” Bennett had dust brown hair, and freckles dotted over his nose and cheeks. His amber eyes held back what he thought.

    “Ben, you know what she’s like. That woman is the devil!” Abbie hissed. Her dark hair almost looked black. It was plainly cut and ended close to the middle of her back. Her hazel eyes bright with anger as she picked up Eden’s back and set it on the bed furthest from the door. There were two in the room, and the one that was now her’s was the biggest of the two. Ben cleared his throat before he went on as Abbie sat down on it.

    “You ain’t got much kid.” He commented, reminding Abbie that Eden was there. He stuck his thumbs in his pocket when the little girl refused to even make a peep. “Is your name really Ebony?”

    Eden shook her head. Castiel held onto her shoulders to remind her he was going to be with her every step.

    “How old are you?” Abbie asked as she set a few things on the bed.

    Eden held up seven fingers. Bennett let out a huff and sat on the other bed.

    “Good. You don’t look or seem to be acting your age. I’m twelve, and Benny here is almost thirteen. You seem like you’re well off already. Last kid who gave that whore lip about their name ended up sleeping in the basement for a few nights.” The older girl paused. “If you just do what they say then you’re fine. Also, remember to stand out of their way.” Eden slowly nodded.

    “Your name?” Ben piped up.

    “E.. E-Eden.” The older two nodded.

    “Chores aren't gonna do themselves. C’mon, you’re with me until we can get you your own job.”

    Eden gave another nod and followed them. The two stood up and she found herself to be close to Abbie’s height. Soon all three got downstairs and went to work.

 


	6. Protected by God

As the days went by Eden slowly came out of her shell around Abbie and Bennett. She found out that the man’s name was Damon and his and Callie's son was Adan. Those two gave her the creeps, but it was mostly Adan that made her uncomfortable. She saw Abbie and Ben’s pasts when the older two had patted her on the back. She knew what they did schooling wise. It was all so strange and new. Almost. It had happened a few times too. But there was another kid. She was much smaller than Eden. She was always out of bed when Eden woke in the morning and pretended to be asleep when she got back to their shared room at night.

 

When school started up Eden was quickly moved to accelerated classes. She knew a lot of things and picked up on them quickly more than any other kid her age. Along with being in the home she was now, she didn’t even act like an eight year old.

All four of them walked together after school.

    “I know you have your homework done Eden, but what about you Sammy?” Abbie looked over at the little girl that walked next to Ben. She shook her head and continued on silently. Eden had been moved up so much, she was a grade below Abbie. It was the middle of Eden’s almost second week at this new home. She still had learned nothing about the little girl. Only that her name was not Samantha, but Ben and Abbie still called her Sam.

 

That night they all were finishing up chores before supper. When either Callie was gone, or just drunk -like this night-, Abbie would cook for the four of them. She wasn’t half bad. Sometimes Ben would even help her. Callie had went to the store before taking out the liquor. The little girl was struggling to put some of it away. Without a thought Eden started to help her. Abbie looked wide eyes at the two and quickly continued her task that she was now left to do by herself.

    “You’re gonna get in trouble.” The little girl whispered. Her hazel-green eyes were big and fawn-like. Her ginger blonde hair in brushed down waves. A few freckles even dotted around her nose. “Please don’t”

    “I’m fine.” Eden reassured her. “I already finished my chores.” It was quiet for a few moments as Eden put away the milk and objects that went into the cabinets. The little girl beside her was a fragile looking thing. She was small and so filled with innocence. This girl reminded Eden of a baby deer. “My name is Eden.”

    The little girl paused. “Samara.” Her voice was so soft it was hardly even a whisper. By then everything had been put away. Abbie quickly started supper before Callie would decide to show up. Damon and Adan were normally in the study thankfully. But when they ever did come out the children ran up to their rooms or acted as if they were invisible.

 

This would happen to be one of those nights. The three girls had thankfully already finished with the dishes when Damon stepped out. They all hurried up the stairs but Samara lagged behind.

    “Sammy!” Abbie hissed. This was when Eden saw how the girl flinched whenever someone called her that.

    “Mara.” Eden took a hold of her before Damon could lash out. The eldest two had already gone up the stairs. They waited at the top to see if the other two had made it. Eden just barely had. She had Cas to thank for that. He slowed Damon down enough to help. After that everyone went to their rooms and locked the doors.

 

Later that night no one got any sleep. It was a good thing that it had been Friday. Callie and Damon screamed at each other right underneath Eden and Samara’s room. Eden shifted under her covers and looked at the still form of her little friend.

    “Hey… Mara.. Mara.” She quietly called. The little girl only bunched up more. It was silent, but Eden knew that Sam was crying. “It’s okay.”

    “Why did you help me? I’m weak and the others never stuck their neck out for me. _Why_ did you help me?” Mara cried.

    “I didn’t give it any thought. You were struggling, Mara. Come here.” Mara shook her head. Eden got up and picked up the smaller girl and layed her down in her own bed. “It’s okay.” She wrapped her arms around the little girl. This was what one of the older girl’s back at the church had done before whenever she had woken from a nightmare. Only this time the nightmare was real life. Samara sobbed in Eden’s arms as they listened to the bickering going on downstairs. There was a loud shatter as something was broken. Mara jumped the worse out of the both of them. “Ok, so I have this friend… His name is Cas and he’s an angel.” It was the first thing that came to Eden’s mind. Though she cursed herself the moment the words came from her mouth. She had spoken of Cas around Abbie in her first couple days here. Eden quickly learned after to never speak of him again.

    Mara still quietly sobbed.

    “His full name is Castiel. He’s a really good friend and has been with me ever since I was little. He’s got these deep caring eyes, and the fluffiest hair you can imagine.” Samara had calmed a little. “He kinda knew my mom before she disappeared. And it was him and another angel that saved me when I was a baby. They had taken me to a nice church where they took care of my up until I was adopted.” Eden took a breath as she felt him set his arms protectively around them. A few tears rolled down her own cheeks. The moonlight shone through the window, hardly lighting up anything. Eden closed her eyes as a few more tears escaped. But she kept her voice level. “He’s with us right now Mara. It was him who protected me in a car accident that killed the people who took me in… He’s all I have left.” She took in a shaky breath. “He’s got his arms around us Mara… Can you feel him? His wings curled around us, making sure nothing could hurt us... reminding us that God loves his children… that he hasn’t grown tired of us?” Eden’s voice broke at the end of the sentence.

 

The little girl in her arms nodded. Her sobs were no longer violent. Only her tears were silent much like Eden’s. In this moment it did not matter that a couple years separated these two.

    “My momma told me..” Samara sniffled, her voice ran with tears. “Momma told me that God protects us… that my name means ‘protected by God’.” They held onto each other for the majority of whatever was left of the night.


	7. Chance at Freedom

_ 2005 _

 

A whole year. That was the amount of time that Eden had spent in that horrid house. Summer was approaching and she was questioning like she had a hundred times how much more she could take. Running off often crossed her mind. The only thing that kept her there was Mara. Eden was terrified of what would happen to the fawn-like girl if she were to ever leave. 

 

Eden was eight, or supposed to be. Samara didn’t act like an everyday five year old either. Both were forced to grow up, but Eden more than Mara. The older girl had spent a night, or four in the basement, taking punishments for Mara. Though Cas was always there. That was what kept her mind at ease. She’d fare much better than the poor fragile Mara would. But it was coming to a point where punishments were even harder to avoid. Mara and Eden’s room being on the second floor meant that they could get onto the roof from the window. Often they did so on the nights Damon and Callie fought or just Callie being drunk. The two would sit in complete silence and watch the stars, drowning out whatever commotion was going on downstairs. It often happened in the kitchen which was right below their room. Mara had lived in this house the longest by a few months more than Abbie and Ben. Now she finally had someone to watch out for her.

 

And that someone would be her chance at freedom.

 

Eden had spoken to Abbie and Ben, only the two called her crazy. But she no longer needed to wait now that it was officially summer vacation. She felt it was time. She and Mara would leave with or without the other two. 

    “C’mon Mara.” Eden whispered. The strap of her bag over her shoulder, she gently pushed the younger girl to the window. “No matter what once your feet hit the ground you run.” Eden spoke as they climbed out. The night had a slight chill to it, but Eden had given Mara her jean jacket. Mara almost drowned in the cloth that kept her smaller body warm. “Got it?” Her thumb anxiously rubbed over the pentagram ring around her right thumb. 

    Mara nodded. “Yeah.” 

 

Carefully Eden slowly coaxed Mara to slowly walk across the roof to the latter at the back. She had left it up after finishing yard work that afternoon. Her heart stopped at the sound of the screen door opening. Quickly Eden started toward the latter as Mara climbed down. A shingle came lose clattering into the gutter before falling to the ground. There was a grunt from the porch. Eden screamed internally as she knew it was Adan. She took off as he stepped into the moonlit yard. Another shingle tumbled and his eyes found Mara as she ran off toward the tree line. 

    “Keep going Mara!” Eden yelled before launching herself off the roof and onto Adan. They both hit the ground hard. He was deranged, his large hands clasping around Eden’s throat. Castiel stood back. He was shocked, and knew intervening was against the rules. But he was about to anyway. 

 

Eden’s legs kicked out as she thrashed in the young man’s hold. Her foot eventually connected with something solid. That something happened to be Adan’s face. His grip faltered leaving just enough time for Eden to slip from his hold. This was when Cas stepped in, making sure the idiot stayed down as the girl ran the direction Mara had. Cas stayed behind to give her the time she needed.  

 


	8. I'll Come Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Easter eggs ahead!** Characters from another book of mine called The Queen appear in this chapter

 

**_2006_ **

 

Castiel watched helplessly as Mara shivered underneath Eden’s arm once more. He could still hear how desperate Eden’s voice was that night they escaped. Of how she yelled for Samara until she could hardly speak. Now both girls were homeless. The winter on the streets unforgiving. Cas only wished he could have done something. But Eden could only hear his voice now, could feel his presence. She had stopped seeing him a long time ago. 

 

Eden pulled Mara closer. Her dark blonde hair tangled up in a long ponytail. Dirt smudged on her cheek and shirt. They at least had each other. 

Eden took the energy to lift her head a little.  _ ‘Cas’  _

_ ‘I’m here’  _

She gave a weak smile. Her eyes the light of the emotion she didn’t waste energy on showing.  _ ‘I know’  _

 

Castiel stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the two of them. Mara was even more fragile looking now, and it seemed as if she was slowly becoming sick. Eden wasn’t much better off. People picked up their pace as they walked past the two. Each person making a point not to look at the girls. It was one of those cold rainy days where no one wanted anything to do with anyone. 

 

Eden had managed to scrape up enough money that would hopefully get them back to the church. Samara had drifted into a restless sleep many nights as Eden spoke of it. A man sat down on the bench beside them, shifting his umbrella so he was in the mist and the girls were covered. 

    “Where are you headed?” He asked softly. Mara set her head on Eden’s shoulder as the older girl looked up. Her green eyes met the blue of the kind man. 

    “NorthHaven.” Eden whispered. The man nodded slowly, pulling the tan trench coat around him more. 

    “I’m headed in that direction as well.” Eden looked up at the umbrella above her and Mara as the man spoke. “My name is Jimmy.” He smiled kindly. The older girl looked at him questioningly, but Cas muttered something. Jimmy seemed to have heard it too. She decided to trust him. 

    “Eden. And this is Mara.” Jimmy smiled as he leaned forward to take a small glimpse of the sleeping six year old. That jean jacket was practically drowning the small child. The stitched in  _ MJV  _ peaking out from the inside collar. 

 

When the bus pulled up Eden took out what little money they had. Cas stayed close behind the girls as they walked on, only to find they didn’t have enough. Jimmy quickly fished out enough money for all three of them. Cas patted Eden on the shoulder, signaling her to keep going and just accept the help. She pocketed the money she was wanting to use. 

…

 

It had been a long ride with Jimmy and Cas watching over the two girls. Both happened to be seated behind them. By the end of it the were close enough to their destination. Eden ushered Mara off the bus before Jimmy could speak to either of them. Yet trouble still seemed to find them, even with Castiel there. He knew danger was coming. So he warned Eden quietly. She still hardly had the time to push Mara out of the way. The monster flashed it’s teeth. Castiel protected them as much as he was able. With this Eden ran ahead, finding a place to leave Samara. The younger girl clung onto the jean jacket around her. 

 

    “Please…  _ please  _ Eden.. d-don’t leave me.” Tear streamed from her fawn-like hazel eyes. 

    “Just for a little while Mara.. I’ll come back.” Eden wiped the tears. Her thumb grazed over the patch of freckles that lined around the bridge of the young girl’s nose. “I’ll be back for you, I promise.” Eden whispered. “I promise.” She held Mara’s head in her hands, drying her cheeks. “I  _ will  _ come back for you. And you stay here and wait until I do.” Eden kissed Samara’s forehead. She buttoned up the jean jacket, and fixed the collar. “I will be back. You won’t even notice I’m gone..” Eden spent one last second tucking a stray ginger blonde hair behind Mara’s ear before she took off, leaving the younger girl under the building’s overhang. “Stay with her.” Eden breathed. She made damn well sure she had the monsters  attention. 

 

Castiel stayed behind Samara  as the rain picked up a little more. Eden had asked him to stay, so he complied. Though it took everything within his being to not go after the older girl. His nervousness could almost be radiating off him as he paced. Each little sound he tuned in on in hopes that Eden was coming back. But each one was a false alarm. Castiel only noticed Samara’s growing anxiety a little too late. 

 

    “Hey there sweetheart.” A new voice came. Cas finally noticed they weren’t alone. Samara was curled up in the corner of the building. “You waiting for someone?” The officer crouched down so she was more Mara’s height. Castiel felt a strange feeling start in his gut. It made him feel bad that he could have hidden Mara so no one would find her. He felt responsible for Mara. The young girl nodded as she made herself even smaller. “Maybe you could come wait with me. You shouldn’t be out here in weather like this.” 

    Mara started shaking her head wildly as the female officer took a hold of her. “It’s okay sweetheart, we’re just going to the station.” She picked up her radio. “This is Officer Seirra, I’ve got the girl.” 

    “No, No!” Samara screeched as a CPS woman came into view. “Eden! Ede!” She screamed as loud as she could in her desperation. “Eden!” 

    “Mara!” Was the only answer the little girl received before she was set in a car. 

 

Castiel tore himself from the situation. As much as he felt responsible for Samara he was more concerned with Eden. From the desperation in her voice she could be in trouble. 

_ ‘Cas where is she?’  _ Eden’s thoughts raced from the moment she sensed him near her. She herself was being cornered by officials. 

_ ‘CPS has her.’  _ Though Castiel didn’t fully know what a CPS was, he knew they were a force working against the two girls. Eden took off, trying to lose the two people tailing her. 

    “Kid stop!” a woman with pulled back auburn hair shouted. She was dressed nicely, too much to be a cop. “Ross.” She barked back at the man behind her. 

    “Go.” He breathed, turning to do the unspoken command. He rushed off in a different direction. Castiel knew these were good people, but what they were doing was bad. Though it might have been for the best. His thoughts were tangled. The woman sped up and wrapped her arms around the young girl within moments. Castiel couldn’t help but tell that there was something about this woman. Something foretold. No matter how much he wanted to help Eden and Samara, he could not intervene in this. It was not his place. 

    Eden struggled against the woman. “Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. It’ll be okay, everything’s gonna be fine. Alright?” Eden’s struggles became less wild. Her chest heaved in fading panic. Her tears mixed with the raindrops that trickled down her face. 

…

 

Eden sat with her forearm on her knees. Her dark blonde hair was stuck to her face and neck. She tried not to shake as much as she sat alone. Eden’s brows were furrowed with the slightest bit of defyance. Her hands curled into fists. Meanwhile several officers went about their day doing whatever. Not many were concerned with the girl sitting by herself. 

 

But the woman who had brought her here with her partner soon walked in. They had come over to the station in an old pontiac. Any chance of escape had gone quickly since Eden had to climb into the back seat. It was only a two door car. 

    “Hey there.” She spoke softly, draping a blanket over Eden. “I think they might have some clothes that you could change into.” 

    Eden just stayed quiet. Keeping her eyes on the ground. 

    “My name is Koda Shaw. I know what it’s like.. Living on the streets. I had practically my whole life until I was eleven. Then my parents too me in. Adoptive, but still my parents.” Koda paused. “Where are your parents? Aunts, uncles?” 

    Eden just shook her head. 

    “Anybody?” 

    The young girl lifted her head at this. Koda seemed to connect the dots. 

    “The little girl that CPS took?” Koda set a hand on the young girl’s shoulder. “I’ll try, Eden.” With that Koda left the room. 

 

Eden lifted her head and watched the agent talk with a few officers. She could only think of one person who she had told her name lately. Jimmy. 


	9. I Told You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Easter eggs** Mention of characters from The Queen
> 
> Also... There may be one chapter left!

 

 

**_2007_ **

 

Koda started setting things inside drawers of her new room. She was lucky they had placed her in a single. A lot of the other kids here had to share as she heard. It was even ground floor too. 

    “A Koda Singer requested that you be moved here..” The woman read off a file. Eden paused, remembering the woman well, but she had gone with the last name Shaw. Pushing the thoughts from her mind she sat on the end of the bed and pulled out her sketch book. She started working on what she had drawn on the way to the ranch. “But you will have a chaperone. You’re lucky that you didn’t get worse.” By now the lady’s rambling had been tuned out. Eden hadn’t even cared enough to learn or remember her name. 

 

Over the year since she had been taken off the streets Eden had been through a few more homes. She had been charged and punished, spending time in a correctional facility. More than once. While she and Samara had been on the streets she had stolen quite a bit. Breaking into some places. If she doesn’t get adopted now then this would be the last until she turned eighteen. Cas often would check in with her. He often had to stay in Heaven, but he’d come and visit her in her dreams like she Gabe did. Another angel that had been visiting her was Lucifer. He possibly could have been the one to blame in her downturn of behavior, but he was also one that helped her cope without Samara around. Castiel tried to stay out of it but both he and Gabriel always found a way to put in their two cents. 

    “I’ll take my supper in here please. I don’t think I’m up to meet any more people today.” Eden mumbled, not even once glancing up from her sketch. It was another of Cas. She could practically feel his breath next to her as he looked over her shoulder. 

    “Alright.” Was all the response the young girl got before the door closed. 

 

That night Eden piled a few blankets next to her. It had been about a year and she still hasn’t gotten use to sleeping without a smaller form next to her. Some nights though she could swear there was a dog that lay beside her when she didn’t pile pillows next to her. This would be one of those nights. As Eden fell asleep a hound lay next to her underneath her arm. Castiel watched the hellhound cautiously, though she had never shown any intent to harm Eden in any way in the past. He still couldn’t be too weary. He took to much of a liking to the girl. Besides the older angel would have his hide if he messed up again with this girl. 

 

He stayed the rest of the night, watching Eden almost peacefully sleep. When it seemed like she was about to have a nightmare he would intervene, turning it into a better dream. The smile that came on her sleeping face made his own lips curl sweetly. It made him happy to see that she was not suffering. She already had enough, she did not need to be troubled in her dreams too. 

 

So when the light started to peek through her window she finally rose. That had been one of the best night's sleep she had gotten in awhile. A few of the other kids had made comments as she had arrived. None of them were good. No doubt the entire house knew there was a new kid now. It would not surprise Eden if she was bullied in this house too. But she felt something different with Castiel this particular morning. 

_ ‘Cas.. what’s wrong?’  _ Eden thought. 

_ ‘I sense something.. It is familiar.. I cannot tell.’  _

So Eden tread carefully as she made her way to get herself breakfast. The woman who owned the ranch told the young girl good morning. She also explained the small chores of hers. To tend to some of the horses. Eden was okay with that job. Much better than doing the laundry. She ate and went to get her chores done. Afterward she got the free time she had wanted. Cas stayed by her as she sat under one of the many trees. He was practically hovering since he could sense the person was even closer now. There was a commotion as some kids gathered around a younger one. A boy possibly a year younger than Eden was taunting the young girl. He pushed her down and he got into her face. She tried to push back. 

 

Eden was already on her feet when she saw the tears streaming out of those big fawn eyes. To say she was fuming would be an understatement. The group backed off as she shouldered her way roughly passed a few kids. Grabbing the boy by his shirt collar she knocked him on  _ his  _ ass. Her green eyes aflame. Without a word she stomped to him. He had glared back at her, only for it to fade and he scampered off. Most of the other kids got smart and ran before she turned on them too. One was stupid enough to stick behind. Eden swung first, she was going to ask questions later. The kid was knocked back possibly to have a black eye later. But just like the rest they scampered off. The little girl was wiping away the tears. 

    “Why did you help me?” Eden’s heart broke at how torn up her voice was. 

    “I told you I’d come back. I told you Mara.” Eden’s smile turned sad. “I told you..” Cas stepped toward them as little Samara gasped. She ran right into Eden’s arms. “It’s okay.. I’m here.” Castiel couldn’t help but set his arms protectively around both girls. His wings wrapped around them as well. “I told you..” Eden whispered. 

 


	10. Losing Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevermind... there should definitely be one more after this..

He could feel her guilt. Castiel only now knew exactly what that emotion was. Standing by them as Eden held Samara in her arms. The younger of the two with no idea of what the coming morning would mean. Of the sacrifice that Eden had made. Gently he wrapped his wings around them both. Giving Eden the strength she needed as she spoke with Mara. 

    “Is Cas still here?” The younger was faced away, her back pressed up against Eden. 

    “Yeah. He never left. My- our protector..” Somehow Eden was able to keep her voice from shaking. Even with the silent tears that rolled down her cheeks. 

_ ‘It's alright Ace’  _ He tried anything that would comfort her. 

_ ‘Yeah it is..’  _ A small laugh escaped her lips.  _ ‘It’s been awhile since you called me that.’ _

 

Cas couldn’t help but think when he first started calling her that. It was because she was too clever for her own good. Along with that he remembered Andrealphus having used a nickname like that toward Malia. He had only heard the few times he had actually known the high ranking angels in Heaven. 

Eden went on telling stories until Samara fell asleep. Her hurt only grew, and Cas still couldn’t fully comprehend why. He knew Eden had done something for Mara.. but she didn’t do it out of self-interest.. More like.. Love. 

 

It was now that Cas realized what that feeling is. One that he felt toward Eden a time or two. He could feel it back from her as well. But is that what people do for those they love? They do things that cause themselves to hurt, for the better of their loved one? 

Castiel shook his head at this complicated feeling as he wrapped his wings around Eden more. 

_ ‘I am here. Do not worry, I will never leave.’  _

_ ‘I know.. But, thanks Cas.’  _

 

Slowly she drifted off, tears still running over her face. Gabriel appeared next to Cas. The older angel looked toward the lesser. His eyes held concern, yet understanding. So they both watched over the girls that night, chasing away anything that could have potentially been bad. Besides what had already been done. 

…

 

Morning came and one of the adults of the house came in to check up on Samara. She shook the two girls awake. 

    “Samara, hon’ your family is here to take you.” 

    “Family?” The younger girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

    “Yes, you’ve been adopted.” The woman picked up Mara’s things that Eden had packed the night prior. 

    “Ede…” Mara trailed off with tears in her eyes. 

    “Don’t you cry. Don’t you do that.” Eden spoke. She held Mara’s head in her hands. “This is better okay? They can take care of you. You have a good future with them.” Someone had already taken Mara’s things and went with them downstairs. This adoption was already final, Eden knew that. That was why she lied. “Yeah a lot of things are gonna change, but all for the good. Alright? I will always be there for you, just a distance away.. You’re still always gonna be like a sister to me.” Eden brought the young girl in for a hug. She pulled her back, kissed her forehead, and let the lady lead Mara off. 

 

Eden waited for the footsteps and sounds of protest get down the hall before she let her quiet sobs rack her shoulders. She had ruined her own future just so Mara could have one. The couple had actually shown an interest in adopting her, but Eden gave them Samara’s name. They may be upset for a little bit, but little Mara would win their hearts instantly. At least she had a chance. The bullies here only stayed away because Eden wasn’t afraid to knock them on their ass. Now that it was just her they might not hold off much longer. 

 

Castiel sat beside Eden and pulled her close. 

    “I can’t do it Cas… I can’t. I just got her back and now… Now I just crushed her by practically sending her away..” She felt Castiel’s wings circle around her. 

_ You keep saying there wasn’t much choice. I understand why Ace. It was either you or her. You chose to make her life better other than your own. That is surely a noble thing.  _

__ “It still hurts..” Eden whimpered. The look Samara had as she was taken. It gave Eden flashbacks to when CPS got her when they were on the streets. How helpless she was and how Eden couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

 

It crushed Castiel to see Eden like this. How utterly broken she was to be separated again. Of how haunted she was of the past. Of all those nights she was beaten and left to sleep in the basement just so Mara wouldn’t have to. The guilt that she felt of all the things she had stolen or destroyed. It all just seemed to collapse on her in this moment. Slowly it was starting to suffocate her. Gabriel appeared as Eden continued to break down. She was gasping for breath. 

    “ _ Cas. _ ” he growled. 

 

Castiel took a deep breath and did what he thought was best. He pressed his fingers to Eden’s forehead and erased what he could. Not everything but enough to stop the hurt. It had all collected onto Eden’s shoulders and it was now finally breaking her. Both celestials had worried this would have happened a lot sooner. Castiel wiped the tears from Eden’s cheeks as she blinked. 

    “Cas? You here to Gabe?” She asked. 

_ We are here. _ Cas soothed. Gabriel currently gave Castiel a death glare. Though the archangel knew there probably wouldn’t have been any other option.

    “Geez all you gonna do is baby me?” She smiled. 

 

The two angels relaxed at this. Only slightly. 


	11. Friends

**2008**

 

Eden adjusted to life once more. Castiel was happy with this. Though she only had a faint memory of Samara, she wouldn’t have to deal with all that had happened in the last two years. But the bullying surely did get worse. It came to the point that the series that Eden had been reading was used as kindling for a bonfire. It was something along the lines of supernatural series. Cas may have accidently caused a few of their favorite items to go ‘missing’. In reality he gave them to the hellhound that often stood guard over Eden. Served the little devils right. 

 

Currently Eden was at the library trying to finish the series she had been reading. “No!” She squeaked at the pages. She was concentrated on the last few pages before she ran into someone. “Sorry…” She spoke softly, looking up at the woman who she just ran into. Her green eyes wide. “I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention..  one of my favorite characters was just killed off..” But as her eyes raised to the woman she couldn't help but notice something. Both Eden and Cas could sense something different about her. 

    “No, no don't worry! I was paying as much attention as you were,” The woman says with a soft laughter. 

     “I guess we both were.” Eden smiled a little. She felt Castiel step up behind her nervously. 

_ ‘It’s okay Cas.’  _ She tried to reassure him. 

     “It must be a pretty good book that you were reading, to block out everything,” the woman says with a smile. “I remember being like that too.. especially in college.”

     “Well.. my favorite character was just sent to hell.” Eden noticed the woman slightly tensed at this. “And the author has stopped publishing..” She trailed off. 

     “Oh.. that's too bad. I always don't like it when that happens,” the woman says in a softer voice, her eyes instantly softening as she looked at Eden.

    “Yeah. The only place I can read it is here. I use to have the books.. But now I don’t.” Eden stopped herself when she thought of the fire. She found it easy to talk to this young woman. “His name was Dean.” She whispered. Castiel set his hands on her shoulders and started pushing her forward. Eden nearly tripped. Her book dropped showing the  _ Supernatural  _ cover as it closed. Eden balanced herself, making sure not to crash into the woman she had already ran into. “Cas!” She hissed lowly, swatting back at him. 

    “Dean..” the woman says in a whisper, instantly looking away. She took in a deep breath, before looking back to Eden. She tucked a piece of her amber brown hair back, studying Eden for a moment. “Too bad that the books ended. I would've loved to have known the definite ending.”  

    “Yeah.. I do too. It’s kinda funny really.. The book was hinting at something like Dean had a daughter.” Eden laughed off the prior moments. 

    “That would've been.. interesting. An interesting plot twist.”

     “It would have.” Eden spoke softly, picking up the book and running her thumb over the front cover. “It would have.” Eden looked back up at the woman. She had taken a liking to this woman, and felt like she should know her from somewhere. Eden looked at the woman with those green eyes of hers through her lashes. 

    “It was.. nice talking to you. I hope you'll find another book to the series, so it doesn't end there.” The woman smiles, putting her hands in her pockets. “I've never liked endings, I never read the end of books.” With that, the woman started to walk away. She looked back at the younger girl, giving one last smile, before she left Eden there.

    “Goodbye.” Eden waved off. With that she flipped through the book to find her place. It was fairly hard to find since she was on the last page. 

…

 

The year moved on. Eden was mostly safe since the other kids were in school. She had shown that she really didn’t need it. Though she was put down as being home schooled at a college level. Castiel hid himself in his vessel. Eden sat on the end of her bed working on a sketch. She was making the line of the curve of his wing. Subconsciously she was drawing him again. He smiled a little. There was a radio playing classic rock in the background as she worked. Castiel couldn’t help but hum along for a second. 

    “Gotta hold on, we’re halfway there…” Eden’s pencil paused for a second. Her eyes flicking up as if she heard him, but she quickly resumed. Her lips curled with the ghost of a smile, because she did hear him. Cas at least waited for a new song to come on before he messed with the metal contraption that sat next to the open window. It was to get Eden’s attention, and it did work. He was in a much better mood than normal. Since he knew he’d finally get her out of here. 

    “Okay. Castiel. It's funny the first few times, but by the hundredth it's just a pain.” Eden groaned. Her pencil slowed but hardly stopped. 

    The radio went staticky some more before he spoke. “Get your things ready. It's time.” 

    “A, you know my stuff is always packed. And B, what the hell is that supposed to mean?” She stopped drawing once more when the radios static went away and music played once more. Rolling her eyes Eden muttered her opinion. “Castiel I know you're still listening. I'd just like you to know your the back end of an ass most of the time.” 

 

He gave a smile before he went to the front door, and knocked. 

 

**

 

Castiel was somehow able to smile through his tears. He set the manuscript down. He could only imagine Eden sitting down with Chuck and having him write this for him. Of course what he had erased from her mind so long ago only her grandfather knew. But there were some more words, on the back page. It was in her handwriting. 

 

_ In my darkest moments I thought of each of these memories. I know you can live without me. You are strong and you’ve done it before. So when you find it hard just remember us. I did, and it is damn beautiful. I love you Castiel. I always have _

 

_ \- Eden M. Winchester  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys! I hope you've enjoyed! Until the next book, Us!
> 
> Us- Everything had settled. The aftermath was cleared. Azrael was dead like so many other people they had known. She had finally found the peace she had spoken of. That she no longer had to live with what she had done. 
> 
> She had become part of the fallen. And it had been foretold that the fallen, would rise again.
> 
> April 30th- small note, Us is up, has been for a while


End file.
